undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beside The Dying Fire/Issue 3
This is Issue 3 of Beside The Dying Fire Issue 3 “Are those the things” I say. “Didn’t the news report show one” James asks. “Yeah, they kind of look like one of them” I say. “Guys” Felix says, I turn around to see what he saw, a bunch of those infected people “We might want to fucking hurry” he says. “Sohti, where’s your car” I say. “Over there” Sohti says and points to a car. Just when we start sprinting towards the car, the front door of the school opens and the security guard comes out. “HEY, GET BACK INSIDE” He yells. We keep on running towards Sohti’s car, I look back for a second and see The Security guard reaching for his Taser, then as he’s about to pull the trigger he’s tackled by an infected, I see it sink its teeth into his arm, then turn around a hear the guard bloodcurdling screams. We reach the car, I get to the driver’s side, then unlock the car. Something tugs my arm, so I turn around to see an infected right in my face. With a quick reaction I punch it as hard as I can across the face and it stumbles back. I open the car door and enter it. I close the door, then I look out the window for a second and see the infected bump against the window. I quickly back the car up and look at the school for a couple of seconds. The infected start flooding into the school, so I take that as a cue to shift the car’s gear into drive and drive forward. “Hey Ken, you know where my brother’s elementary school is, pass by there first, I have to pick up my little brother” Felix says. “Ok” I say, and after a while stop in front of the school. “Ok, me and Felix will go inside the school, you guys stay here, make sure to stay safe alright” I say. “Wait Ken, I keep a gun in the glove compartment, for emergency use, take it just in case” Sohti says. I reach over to the glove compartment, press the button to open it, and grab the pistol and ammo cartridge inside the compartment. I take them out, and put the cartridge inside the pistol. I put it in my pocket, and put my jacket over it, to cover it. I open the door, and look around, I see a few infected. Felix gets out of the car. We start sprinting towards the school, the infected taking notice of us. We sprint to the front doors of the school. I look back to check how close the infected are. “The door’s won’t open” Felix says, and right in that moment the doors fling open, and we see a security guard standing there. “Get off the school grounds” He says. “Look sir, we just need to find Felix Cald Jr. do you know where he is” I say. “He’s in school, I don’t know which class now get out the school’s on lockdown” The Security guard says. “I don’t care if the school’s on lockdown I need my fucking little brother” Felix says. I look back and see the infected getting even closer “Look sir those infected people are getting closer, and do you really want to defenseless kids to die out here” I say. “I’m sorry but the school’s on-“ he says, but he doesn’t have time to finish as I quickly uppercut him. “What the fuck did you do Ken” Felix says. “I don’t know Felix, but let’s find your brother quickly, do you know which class room he’s in” I say. I look back and see the infected inching closer, So I drag the security guards unconscious body into the building. Then I close the door, and look at Felix “Today Felix, what room” I ask. “Follow me” He says, and we start sprinting down the hallway. Issues Category:Beside The Dying Fire Category:Beside The Dying Fire Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues